


Turtle’s Steed

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart. Turtle rides Dief like a horse





	Turtle’s Steed

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the ds6d_fanworks Prompt: horse

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMZVDmYOylXKySQP1EHlSKnDyiFpZYlu-kZkAUztOsfQCYrK2Si45TXNVAfABziQQ?key=aXZtNmhtSDhOTGtGMkp2dDVuOFpTYlZGYmx6cHR3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
